


webster's dictionary defines...

by vesperlynds



Category: The Baxter (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Elliot reading the dictionary. written for comedykink at livejournal. I didn't quite get to the kink part though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	webster's dictionary defines...

Cecil and Elliot cuddled together on the little couch in Elliot’s little apartment. Cecil had a giddy smile on her face. She excitedly waved her arms in the air.

“Oh, Elliot! I am so happy you stopped reading the dictionary, so I could catch up. Now we can discover all these wondrous new words together!”

Elliot smiled at Cecil. He was glad he was no longer a baxter because he doesn’t know what he’d do without Cecil. Her cheerful demeanor was infectious to him. It was his own personal mood enhancer.

Elliot smiled as he turned the old, worn dictionary open to the beginning of the letter L. He started reading through words, meanings, and etymology while Cecil looked on, mouth open, with a sparkle in her eyes.

When he read the last few words from the definition of love, Cecil climbed atop his lap and put her finger on his lips. “That’s enough for now, snugglepuss.” Elliot giggled at what his beloved had called him. Cecil laughed right along with him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Cecil pulled back and started talking in a slow and sultry voice once again. “We have more important matters at hand.” Now she was straddling him and pressing her lips to his neck. Elliot gasped and whispered “I’m glad you were my temp, Cecil.” 

Elliot could feel Cecil smile against his neck and whisper ‘Me too, Mr. Sherman.”


End file.
